


El mejor remedio son los abrazos

by OTPshipper98



Series: Prompts de Tumblr [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comparten piso, Compresas, Draco es trans, FTM!Draco, Fluff, M/M, Menciones de abuso verbal y físico, Menciones de transfobia y racismo, Muggle AU, Sep has leído bien, Y tiene la regla, abrazos, flat sharing, trans!Draco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Harry Potter es definitivamente uno de esos novios que van corriendo a la gasolinera en medio de la noche para comprar un paquete de compresas si es necesario.





	El mejor remedio son los abrazos

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into English available: [Hugs Are The Best Remedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063685) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98)
> 
> Prompt: Drarry, con la frase "Casi te pierdo." y en un supermercado. (Me he tomado ciertas libertades con esta prompt, y de hecho la frase queda un poco forzada en la conversación... pero de verdad que lo he intentado T.T)
> 
> Si quieres enviarme una prompt, búscame en Tumblr -> @drarry-y-otras-otps-gays :D
> 
> (Pd: "compresa" es como llamamos en España a las toallitas higiénicas ^-^) 
> 
> Por favor LEED LOS TAGS!!!!

\- Mierda – murmuró Harry, rebuscando detrás de la hilera de paquetes de compresas que estaban colocados al frente del estante. No quedaba ni un solo paquete de las que Draco utilizaba, y la tienda de aquella gasolinera era la única que abría las veinticuatro horas en dos kilómetros a la redonda y, por tanto, la única que estaba abierta a aquellas horas de la noche. Frustrado, sacó el móvil y marcó el número de su novio.

A pesar de que Harry le había acercado el móvil antes de salir de casa, Draco tardó en contestar. Cuando lo hizo, su voz sonó débil y más aguda de lo que a Draco le gustaba que se oyese.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Perdona por llamar... en la gasolinera no les quedan compresas grandes con alas.

Oyó un suspiro largo y algo entrecortado y, un segundo después, un murmuro débil.

\- Dime cuáles hay.

\- Vale. Tienen unas con alas, pero son de las que solo tienen una gotita dibujada. Esas son muy pequeñas, ¿no? – Draco asintió débilmente, y Harry siguió mirando –. También hay unas medianas con alas aquí detrás, pero la caja está algo húmeda... a saber cuánto tiempo llevan ahí metidas. Y después hay una sola caja que tiene las cinco gotitas dibujadas, pero estas no tienen alas.

Esperó un momento, pero Draco no contestó. Un momento después, un sonido entrecortado salió del altavoz.

\- ¿Draco?

-  _Ffffjshfsh..._

Se oyó un pitido y, por un momento, Harry pensó que se había cortado la llamada. Se separó el teléfono rápidamente y comprobó la barra de notificaciones.

\- Mierda, vale, casi no tengo cobertura – dijo tras volver a acercarse el teléfono a la oreja, esperando que Draco sí pudiera oír lo que él estaba diciendo. Tuvo que devolver las compresas a su sitio y salir de la tienda, y el dueño de la gasolinera se lo quedó mirando con una expresión ofendida mientras atravesaba la puerta, pero a Harry le dio igual –. ¿Draco? – repitió, cerrándose la chaqueta con una mano para protegerse del frío.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Uf – murmuró, aliviado –. Casi te pierdo. No tenía cobertura. ¿Quieres las grandes sin alas, entonces?

\- Sí... Date prisa. Duele mucho.

\- Lo sé, cariño. Pago corriendo, paso por la farmacia y ya voy, ¿vale?

\- Gracias – musitó Draco. Se le escapó un sollozo, y Harry se lo imaginó encogiéndose en el sofá, tapándose con la manta eléctrica y con la cara enterrada en los cojines, tal y como lo había dejado.

\- No hay de qué – contestó Harry. Volvió a entrar en la tienda y avanzó a toda prisa hacia el estante para recoger el paquete de compresas –. Te quiero.

\- Y y- _sfhfhs_...

Harry no pudo oír lo que había dicho Draco, pero no le hizo falta. Sonriendo, terminó la llamada y se dirigió al tipo calvo que le estaba lanzando miradas de desconfianza desde detrás del mostrador.

***

Harry entró en el piso y cerró la puerta a toda prisa, frotándose las manos para quitarse de encima algo del frío que había calado todo su cuerpo.

Después entró en el salón. Draco seguía tumbado en el sofá, y había escondido la cara bajo una manta. Estaba hecho una bolita, sus piernas contra su pecho y su pelo revuelto esparcido sobre los cojines.

Harry dejó la bolsa en la mesita al lado del sofá, y prácticamente voló hasta la cocina para rellenar de agua el vaso de Draco. En cuanto volvió al salón, abrió la caja de pastillas que acababa de comprar y puso una mano en el hombro de su novio, que no se había movido.

\- Ten, Draco – murmuró. El chico se giró despacio y con un gruñido dolorido, y Harry le ayudó a sentarse sin que la manta destapase su estómago.

Draco aceptó la pastilla en silencio y se la llevó a la boca. Bebió un trago de agua y, mientras le pasaba el vaso a Harry, se apretó el vientre y cerró los ojos. Harry esperó en silencio, acuclillado al lado de Draco mientras se tomaba un momento para respirar profundamente. Sabía que al chico le resultaba imposible responder cuando los calambres de la regla lo pillaban desprevenido.

\- Voy al baño – dijo Draco de pronto. Se puso de pie y sacó de la bolsa el paquete de compresas.

\- ¿Quieres que busque algo en la tele mientras tanto?

\- Vale – musitó Draco, avanzando despacio hacia la puerta del baño.

Harry hizo _zapping_ por más de veinte canales y lo único pasable que encontró fue  _Coco_ , la película de Disney y Pixar que había salido ese año. Draco no solía admitirlo en voz alta, pero Harry sabía que le encantaban las pelis de animación, así que la dejó puesta mientras recolocaba los cojines y estiraba la manta del sofá.

Cuando volvió al salón, Draco se dejó caer sobre el montón de cojines y se recostó en el sofá, poniendo sus pies sobre las piernas de Harry. Él le tendió la manta eléctrica, y esperó a que Draco se tapase bien con ella antes de preguntar:

\- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Draco asintió, y se separó ligeramente del respaldo del sofá para que Harry pudiera acurrucarse allí dentro. Harry se apresuró a rellenar el espacio, y colocó los cojines de forma que pudiera ver la película por encima de la cabeza de Draco. Envolvió a su novio en un abrazo, suspirando cuando Draco escurrió una pierna entre las suyas mientras ponía sus manos sobre la de él.

\- Tienes la mano fría –. Draco estiró los dedos de Harry con delicadeza y presionó su palma contra la manta eléctrica.

\- Es que hacía frío fuera – contestó él. El calor que la manta irradiaba pareció llegar hasta su corazón, y Harry le dio al chico un beso en la cabeza.

Draco suspiró, relajándose entre sus brazos.

\- Gracias por salir.

***

Mientras veían _Coco_ , Draco se encogió y se estremeció entre los brazos de Harry. Las pastillas solían tardar en hacer efecto, y a menudo no llegaban a calmar del todo su dolor, pero Harry sabía que ese no era el único motivo por el que Draco lo estaba pasando mal. Tener la regla siempre hacía que su disforia se volviera mucho peor; en parte por el hecho de que se trataba de un recordatorio constante de que su cuerpo no era el que él quería tener, y en parte porque no podía usar el  _binder_  cuando le dolía el pecho.

Por mucho que lo deseara, Harry no podía hacer que todo ese dolor desapareciera mágicamente. Pero sí conocía unas cuantas formas de aliviarlo. Cuando Draco tembló, Harry acarició su espalda en círculos lentos. Cuando se encogió, Harry lo envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos y ejerció presión sobre su vientre; cuando suspiró, Harry besó su pelo y su cuello y le susurró al oído que le quería.

La publicidad interrumpió la película. Harry había empezado a quedarse adormilado, pero volvió en sí cuando Draco se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y enterró la cabeza en su cuello. Sus rodillas se presionaron, y un suspiro entrecortado rozó la garganta de Harry.

\- Odio esto – murmuró Draco. Harry lo atrajo más hacia sí, y se quitó las gafas para poder enterrar su cara en el pelo de su novio.

\- Lo sé, cariño. Pronto habrá terminado, ¿vale? Ya solo faltan dos meses para que empieces con el tratamiento hormonal.

\- Pero va a pasar más tiempo antes de que la regla desaparezca –. Draco estaba abrazándose a Harry con fuerza, y él pasó su brazo por debajo del cuerpo de Draco para poder acunarlo.

\- Lo sé – repitió –. Lo siento.

\- No lo sientas – contestó Draco en un hilo de voz, de forma que Harry apenas fue capaz de distinguir las palabras –, antes no creía que llegaría tan lejos.

Oír eso hizo que el corazón de Harry se encogiera, y que quisiera hacer mucho más que simplemente abrazar a Draco. Quería llenar su cara de besos, esconderlo entre sus brazos, enterrarlo bajo su piel.

Draco no solía hablar de lo que había ocurrido en la casa de sus padres, y Harry nunca sacaba el tema si él no lo hacía primero. Pero siempre estaba presente en sus vidas, de alguna manera. Los Malfoy eran el motivo de que Draco y Harry estuvieran viviendo juntos a los diecinueve años, en un piso alquilado pagado por la herencia que sus padres le habían dejado a Harry al morir. Los Malfoy, que habían insultado y amenazado a Draco repetidamente durante años por salir con Harry y no con alguno de los hijos blancos de sus colegas de trabajo. Los Malfoy, que habían echado a su propio hijo de su casa al descubrir que era transexual.

Ese mismo día, Harry se había escapado de la casa de los Dursley para estar con su novio. Llevaba toda su vida queriendo salir de allí, y Draco y él se habían pasado años planeando su escapada en cuanto Harry alcanzase la mayoría de edad y tuvieran el dinero de la herencia. Los padres de Draco simplemente habían acelerado el proceso, y Molly, por suerte, los había acogido bajo su techo en los meses anteriores al cumpleaños de Harry.

Draco se giró entre sus brazos, colocándose casi encima de él. Harry se recostó sobre su espalda, y Draco posó una mano en su mejilla.

\- Deja de pensar en ello – dijo. Estaba estudiando el rostro de Harry meticulosamente, y Harry supo que estaría leyendo en sus ojos la marea de pensamientos turbulentos que habían vuelto a su mente. Los moratones en el cuerpo de Draco, la primera noche fuera de sus casas, el miedo, la desesperanza...

Harry no quería hacer daño a Draco haciéndole recordar, pero sabía que no podría ocultar sus sentimientos ni aunque lo intentase. Draco siempre había sido capaz de leerlo como a un libro abierto, incluso antes de empezasen a significar algo el uno para el otro. Cuando eran unos críos que se odiaban, Draco ya había utilizado aquella ventaja sobre Harry para lanzarle las palabras exactas que atravesasen su pecho como dagas, que destrozasen todos sus muros y borrasen toda su cordura.

Harry le devolvió a Draco la mirada.

\- Perdona – murmuró, pasando un pulgar por el pómulo de Draco mientras dejaba que las yemas de sus dedos se perdieran entre sus mechones rubios –. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ¿lo sabes?

La pastilla debía de estar haciendo efecto, porque en los labios de Draco se dibujó una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Harry contestó al gesto con otro idéntico, y Draco se inclinó hacia él y juntó sus labios en un beso suave.

\- Cursi – musitó contra su boca. La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó. En cuanto Draco volvió a apoyar la cabeza bajo su barbilla, lo atrajo hacia sí con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz.

\- Te encanta y lo sabes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @drarry-y-otras-otps-gays


End file.
